phobiascratedbyivaagrofandomcom-20200215-history
Phobias Wikia
Welcome to the Phobias Wikia What do you know about phobias? This website is going to help you to know more about some of the phobias that exist. The first thing that you need to know about this topic is the difference between phobia and fear. The fear is part of the emotional life, and it's a primary emotion, this allows us to move away from unwanted situations. And under normal conditions can be handled with realism and logic. Fear doesn't have to be irrational. Conversely, a phobia becomes a fear response into something impossible to control. (Karla Daniela López Maya) Phobia Definition: 'A phobia is a type of disorder that is trated by Psychiatry. The Diagnostic Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV) defined as "A marked and persistent fear that is excessive or unreasonable, cued by the presence or anticipation of a specific object or situation." (Karla Daniela López Maya) Types of phobias P'hilophobia:'' '' "FEAR OF FALLING IN LOVE" '' Philophobia is the fear of emotional attachment; fear of being in, or falling in love. Philophobia is defined by medical science as an abnormal, unwarranted and persistent fear of falling in love. This is a name that come from two Greek roots, “''philo” meaning love and “''phobia''” meaning fear of. This fear of love isn’t merely a distressing emotional condition; it can result in actual physical symptoms, and may even heighten a person’s alienation from family, friends, co-workers and neighbors. In every human relationship is requiered a certain amount of emotional involvement, but people that suffer philophobia are often unable to make this connection. Philophobics may start by avoiding close contact with members of the opposite sex, and then become so sensitized to emotional reactions that they begin to avoid all people. As with all phobias, psychiatrists and psychologists aren’t in 100% agreement on what sets off philophobia. Sometimes a person dwells on bitter memories of past relationships that didn’t go well or that ended badly, whether romantic or familial. Or the sufferer could have an intense fear of rejection and avoids relationships as a way to avoid the embarrassment of being refused by a potential lover. Fortunately, people who suffer from philophobia can get treatment. Counseling, behavioral therapy, and medication have all been proven to be effective phobia treatments are used well. The patient and his or her therapist must together determine which therapies are right and in which combinations. In my personal opinion, If I were one of that people that suffer from philophobia, I would go with the psychiatrist medic, he or she could help me to throw away that irrational fear who doesn't let me live in peace. If you want to know more about philophobia you can go with an especialist. (Karla Daniela López Maya) Anemophobia: The anemophobia is the fear of air currents and wind, so they are afraid also to climate change, such as storms because they can bring strongwinds, and is disabling for sufferers. The cause of the anemophobia may arise from a combination of external events and internal predispositions. Symptoms vary from person to person , depending on their level of fear, and may include extreme anxiety, fear, panic, difficulty breathing, rapid breathing, irregular heartbeat, sweating tremors, dizzines, nausea, dry mouth, slurred words or phrases and overwhelming sense of fear. The anemophobia gets worse as time goes on and, if left untreated, can have significant impact on the quality of life of the person suffering from it. Within the treatment they may be prescribed medications to control anxiety, but can have serious side effects and withdrawal symptoms. It will be much more inclined to make appropriate counseling therapies, hypnotherapy, psychotherapy neurolinguistic programming or cognitive behavioral therapy in an attempt to control symptoms. Through the correct application of modern advanced hypnotherapy, you can reach the subconscious and find out what is causing this phobia and maintenance of fear. Maria Cristina Vazquez Mondragon Haphephobia: Haphephobia is a rare specific phobia that involves the fear of touching or of being touched. It is an acute exaggeration of the normal tendencies to protect one's personal space, expressed as a fear of contamination or invasion, and extending even to people whom its sufferers know well. Some people are born with haphephobia, while others may develop it, predominantly after a bad experience. More rarely, it is caused by an extreme reaction to their environment. Sometimes, the fear is restricted specifically, or predominantly, to being touched by people of the opposite or same sex. The symptoms are: discomfort and perspiration, nausea, heart palpitations, panic, trembling, hyperventilating, feeling out of control, urticaria, dry mouth, feeling dizzy, numbness and heightened sense. Treatment: The haphephobia as other phobias often treated through cognitiveand behavioral therapies, wich consist in finding the reasons for the phobia and fight. Cognitive therapy is often used to try to determine the origin of this fear, especially when there is a real cause, such as sexual abuse os physical violence. Behavioral therapy also often used to help a person learn to control their behavior and learn to respond appropriately to extern stimuli. (Patricia María Gallardo González) OPHIDIOPHOBIA What is Ophidiophobia?: Ophidiophobia is the extreme fear of snakes. The fear of snakes is one of the most common phobias in adults. The word ends in phobia which indicates that this is not a common, everyday dislike and slight disgust regarding snakes. When something ends in''phobia'', it means that it is an irrational fear and can result in anxiety. People with ophiophobia may have varied fears. Not all sufferers have the same exact fear. Some may fear small snakes, some may fear large snakes, and others may fear both. In extreme cases, sufferers may be afraid of locations snakes might be such as the woods or pet stores. They may refuse to visit friends' homes if they have pet snakes. They might even start fearing things that resemble snakes, like rope. Symptom * Fear of snake photos * Fear of snakes on television * Fear of locations snakes may be present * Any of the above fears resulting in anxiety attacks, screaming, crying, difficulty breathing, trembling, or increased heart rate (Ana Sofia Mejia Sandoval) Claustrophobia: Claustrophopia is the fear of being in closed or small space or room and having no escape.It can be triggered by many situations or stimuli, including elevators crowded to capacity, windowless rooms, and even tight-necked clothing. It is typically classified as an anxiety disorder, which often results in panic attacks. The onset of claustrophobia has been attributed to many factors, including a reduction in the size of the amygdala, classical conditioning, or a genetic predispositionto fear small spaces. One study indicates that anywhere from 5–7% of the world population is affected by severe claustrophobia, but only a small percentage of these people receive some kind of treatment for the disorder. Symptoms may include those typical of a panic attack : Sensation of breathlessness, sweating, accelerated heartbeat, shortness of breath or hyperventilation, tremors lightheadedness or fainting, sickness, dizziness, feelings of dread , terror, panic. Other signs of claustrophobia include : automatically and compulsively looking for exits search when you're in a room or feeling fearful if doors are closed. (Yesli Jazmin Gómez Sánchez) Ailurophobia: Ailurophobia is a type of specific phobia: the persistent, irrational fear of cats. The phobia manifests itself in different ways. For most people it is less about fear than about loathing, similar to the reaction many people have to snakes or rats. Some people experience it almost all the time, others just in response to direct stimuli. Some possible situations that can trigger the loathing of cats are: hearing purring, seeing a cat in real life, imagining the possibility of a cat touching or rubbing against one, the thought of meeting a cat in the dark, seeing the staring eyes of a cat (cats have the tendency to stare at passers-by) cats in pictures and on television, and cat-like toys and cat-like fur. Treatment: There are many ways to treat ailurophobia; treatment is usually carried out by a psychiatrist or other therapy specialist. One strongly motivated patient was able to recover by slowly becoming accustomed to cat fur by first touching varying types of velvet, then becoming accustomed to a toy kitten, and finally a live kitten which the patient subsequently adopted. (Pedro Antonio Avila Bautista). Apotemnophobia (from the Greek apotemnein, “cut” and phobos, “fear”) is a pathological fear of amputation or amputees. When a person who suffers from this particular phobia sees an amputee, they will ceaselessly feel stressed and attempt to escape the situation. In grave circumstances a fight-or-flight response or panic attack might occur. In spite of how sturdy the signs can be, the particular person is normally aware that there isn’t a real ground for their fear. Many Apotemnophobia sufferers are most affected by the view of the flailing unnatural stump, which causes the large dread by the sense there should be impressive there. Apotemnophobia might occur at any age, together with childhood. The disorder might be accompanied by depression, anxiety or substance abuse. Symptoms could also be mild or severe–people may turn into easily annoyed or have violent outbursts. In severe cases they might have trouble working with or socializing. In general, the symptoms appear to be worse if a person–such as a rape, versus a flood, initiated the event that caused them. Not every traumatized person gets full-blown Apotemnophobia, or experiences Apotemnophobia at all. Apotemnophobia is diagnosed provided that the symptoms last greater than a month. In those that do have Apotemnophobia, symptoms usually begin within 3 months of the trauma, and the course of the illness varies There is treatments… There are various methods for phobia treatment. Since the 20th century there has been increased knowledge about phobias and new methods for treating them. The most prevalent treatment method is focusing on helping people deal with their phobic problems. These treatments integrate multiple perspectives as outlined below. The causes are.. Some professionals have indicated that phobias may be based on conditioned emotional experiences. These experiences can be derived from a traumatic experience within one’s past. Yesly START OF A PHOBIA A phobia begins when a person begins a life seeking an organizer Do avoid the object of their fear A phobia is much more than a simple grave fear sufferers have a s irresistible urge to refrain of all that can trigger anxiety do. if the object of the phobia is something that the person comes very rarely contact of like snakes their everyday life will not be affected however some complex phobias son impossible to avoid such as agorphobia ( ferar of leaving home) . and social phobia ( fera of being among groups of people. (Maria Guadalupe Alvarez Vazquez) ailurophobia: Fear of cats.' Expanded definition: It is defined as a persistent, abnormal and unwarranted fear of cats. The person with this phobia can not stand having near one of these animals.It is a very common phobia. During the Middle Ages, cats were associated with the supernatural, witches and the devil. There is a belief that says that cats can predict the weather, giving a supernatural aspect to the cat. In some cases, the phobia is limited to black cats which are believed witches were transformadas-. Faced with a cat, people with ailurophobia get sweaty, have breathing difficulties and even have a panic attack. Many people suffer from this kind of phobia and feels misunderstood, because cats are usually harmless and lots of people enjoy their company animals. Fear can be traced to a bad experience with a cat in early childhood, an impressionable age where a small scratch of an animal trying to fend off little hands restless child to leave it appreciably marked. Like other phobias, this disorder usually corrected using methods such as hypnosis and neurolinguistic programming. It is also known as elurofobia (Nelly Dianey Mendez Coronel) The selacofobia is the irrational fear of sharks This phobia is part of the branch of the fear of fish, which is the fear of the fish, which in turn is part of the animal phobia, fear of animals. The mainly they suffer swimmers, people in contact with the sea, or who have been influenced by the concept that the shark is a creature eats men. In severe cases the image of a shark, either in photography or video, to provoke a panic attack enough. There are cases where people suffering from this phobia even refuse to touch the water in general, whether swimming in a pool, sit in a hot tub or bath tub, even when they are located away from océano,This phobia intensified while the premiere of the movie Jaws. Many psychologists attribute the phobia of sharks specifically for the film. The film not only produced panic people but also caused a great slaughter of sharks worldwide. This contributed to the population of white sharks come down considerably worldwide, putting the species at risk (Maria guadalupe Avila Bautista) ARACHNOPHOBIA. Arachnophobia is disgust or irrational phobia of spiders. It is one of the most common phobias, and possibly the most widespread phobia animals. The reactions of arachnophobes often seem irrational to others. They try to stay away from any place where they believe spiders live, or where they have observed cobwebs. If you see a spider from afar, maybe they can not enter the area, albeit spacious, or at least will have to do before an effort to control his panic, characterized by sweating, rapid breathing, tachycardia and nausea. Also those suffering arachnophobia when they see a large or small spider, rush to eradicate spider, and always using a long object, so as not to get too close to the arachnid. The fear of spiders can determine where the phobic choose to live, or the site you will go on vacation, and limit pastimes to be enjoyed. Like most phobias, arachnophobia can be cured with psychological treatment. Typically, using methods that expose the phobic animal that terrifies him (systematic desensitization). (Kenia Montserrat Sandoval Coronel) Coulrophobia: The fear of Clowns Since it is not an old phobia, but one that increased in recent decades, little is known about coulrophobia. Scientists and doctors now agree that it is a result of not knowing who lies behind the excessive makeup, red nose and hair color. The clown wears a colorful makeup to deconstruct the facial features to create a new identity. And clowns can also break social norms, their mask makes them able to do things that others can’t do socially, like interacting with unknown people at ease. The phobia can cause a state of panic, difficulty in breathing, irregular heartbeat, sweating, nausea and feelings of fear. It is not a trivial matter either and coulrophobia shouldn’t be treated lightly.Although the fear of clowns develops most of the time during childhood, it is prevalent among adult population too, even if a big number of adults would deny it. (Felipe Lopez Torres) W'hy does he manage to be a hypochondriac?' The catastrophic interpretation of the corporal signs is the mechanism for the one that goes off the hypochondria. Why this mechanism goes off it is difficult to determine. It is known that this disorder concerns often familiar environments, that is to say, that many members of a family stretch to be affected. This can indicate us that there are families that are specially sensitive and are very inclined towards the interpretation of the signs of disease in all the areas of the life. During the familiar meetings one does not speak any more that of diseases, is commented constant if evil is nice or, distress lives with great through any sign of disease in someone of the children, etc. Etc. Of this form the members of the family learn to interpret. ( Jorge Luis Romero Garcia ) fear of children: Fear of children. Expanded definition: It is defined as a persistent, abnormal and unwarranted fear children. This term (not to be confused with pedophilia, sexual perversion where children desired) comes from the Greek word "country" (child) and "phobos" (fear). Those with fear of children suffer bouts of anxiety even though they realize that the fear of children or babies is unfounded. Therefore, children or raising them around can cause discomfort. This is a problem that, even when it has been little studied and almost never treated, is the cause of countless social conflicts often related to family problems, in school or in the neighborhood. Many children are victims every year of the most gruesome murders, beatings and cruelties. Such offenses usually be aggravated for trivial reasons, because the reasons put forward by the aggressors would be that the victim was making noise or manifesting its natural agitation. In the United States is notorious growth of social fear of children . Single men refuse to sit with a child on airplanes. New Cork , a woman was seized by only watching the kids play , because US law currently prohibits people who watch the children play . Since 1925, in that country , the murder of children under four years increased six times , and the murder of children between five and fourteen years has doubled. It was verified that most are killed by adults and a third , by their own parents . Also in New Zealand , in the last 20 years, the number of children killed by their older increased 58 %. It is an unfortunate world trend. Social service organizations, human rights and social justice have been addressing the fear of children for decades. The United Nations has created the Convention on the Rights of the Child, which is implicitly designed to refer to the fear of children by promoting intergenerational equity between children and adults. The influence of the fear of children in American popular culture has been examined by critical analysts of the mass media, who have identified the effects of the fear of children both in Disney films such as horror. A lot of authors and academics have suggested that modern popular children actually fear emerges from the mass media corporation and its complicity with a range of political and economic interests. Other phobias are focused on the efebofobia age and gerontophobia. The fear of children have some results be recognized as paternalism and, by extension, ageism.(Nelly Dianey Mendez Coronel) A'crophobia fear of heights'. A not dare to practice extreme sports or heights, as would the zip line, the parachute. It generates anxiety in individuals who present, which induces avoidance behavior of the feared situation. Many people may feel uncomfortable when they are in high places. Some theories explain this phenomenon suggest that like all phobias, fear becomes uncontrollable after a traumatic incident in childhood (Karla Michelle Rodea Perez) Fear of the dark Fears untreated can become phobias Fear is a protective reaction of the organism to escape situations that are seen as dangerous. One of the most vivid and fears suffered by children, mainly between 3 and 8 years old, is the fear of the dark. the causes are not known, but it may be related to the knowledge of child development. The fear of the dark can be born after the child has heard a story, watching a movie or leafed through a book. (Cecilia Cruz Rodriguez) Bufonofobia: '''Fear of toads. This phobia is very common in children but some adults also suffer. They tend to think that toads can grow and get to devour. When the affected person sees a toad, feel butterflies in the stomach and anxiety or just the fear of seeing the toad as its shape or texture that make noise generally it has the characteristics that this animal. To recover, it is necessary that the phobic will restore confidence and gradually came to understand that it does no harm and is a rare which no fear because I have it. (Maricruz Ruiz Quintana) '''Cyclophobia. The word cyclophobia is derive of word "Cyclo" than meaning round or circular and of "Phobia" than meaning fear. This phobia usually is caused by memories and intense negative experiences from childhood such as you fell of your bike or revive the stress of can´t keep the equilibrium to the ride the bicycle. Also can be caused by suggestion because often we watch competitions where there are nasty accidents during this dangerous races. Though our mind can create negative ideas about the bicycle without basis and too can starts so this rare phobia. This little things can going to build a life-long phobia. The people than has this phobia can experiment sensations as anxiety, fear of be run over. Is for this than this phobia is related with Ochophobia (fear of vehicles) and Hodophobia (fear of road travel). Some symptomas are: * Rapid breathing. * Headaches. * Dizziness. * Nausea * Irregular heartbeat. * In extreme cases, the ability to enjoy a normal life will be affected by cyclophobia. If the person than suffer this phobia is induced to use bicycle and he mets the benefits than can gets his life will be diferent. In time, riding bike or being aroun bicycles will have a progress. Exists a treatment for desappear gradually all negative ideas about the bicycle; consists in arrive with a psichologist for than he open your mind and introduce possitive ideas in your subconscious using suggestion or hypnossis. Its a specie of train for your mind to prepare you for try something than you fear. By: Arroyo Juarez Xiomara. '''''NECROPHOBIA What is Necrophobia? Necrophobia is the fear of corpses, death or dead things. The origin of the word “Necro” is Greek (meaning death or dead) and “phobia” is Greek (meaning fear).The fear can manifest itself as a serious condition.Being afraid of death is not uncommon, but for some people, being scared of death can prevent them from leading fulfilling lives. What are the causes? It is generally accepted that phobias arise from a combination of external events (traumatic events) and internal predispositions (heredity or genetics). Many specific phobias can be traced back to a specific triggering event, usually a traumatic experience at an early age.Realizing death is a natural part of life comes easy to some, but for those whose lives are taken over by their fear, it is important to recognize the signs. What are the symptoms? As with any phobia, the symptoms vary by person depending on their level of fear. The symptoms typically include extreme anxiety, dread and anything associated with panic such as shortness of breath, rapid breathing, irregular heartbeat, sweating, excessive sweating, nausea, dry mouth, nausea, inability to articulate words or sentences, dry mouth and shaking. Can I take medicine? Medicine can be prescribed, but please note that these medications can have side effects and/or withdrawal systems that can be severe. It is also important to note that medicines do not cure phobias, at best they only temporarily suppress the systems. People scared of death can help themselves in addition to therapy. For instance, getting informed about death is the first step in overcoming the fear. Whether learning about death through religion, science books or movies, remember it is a part of everyday life. It is also helpful to keep positive when negative thoughts about death start to creep in. However, there are treatments for phobias, which include counseling, hypnotherapy, psychotherapy, and Neuro-Linguistic programming. ''By: ''JOSÉ ERICK VALDÉS RIVERA BACTERIOPHOBIA What is Bacteriophobia? Bacteriophobia is the fear of bacteria. The origin of the word bacterio is Greek (meaning rod-shaped micro-organism) and phobia is Greek (meaning fear). Bacteriophobia is considered to be a specific phobia, which is discussed on the home page. Bacteriophobia is also related Bacillophobia (fear of microbes, bacilli (bacteria) or germs) and Microbiophobia, Microphobia and Mikrophobia (a fear of microbes and bacteria). What are the causes? It is generally accepted that phobias arise from a combination of external events (i.e. traumatic events) and internal predispositions (i.e. heredity or genetics). Many specific phobias can be traced back to a specific triggering event, usually a traumatic experience at an early age. Social phobias and agoraphobia have more complex causes that are not entirely known at this time. It is believed that heredity, genetics, and brain chemistry combine with life-experiences to play a major role in the development of phobias. (Wikipedia - phobia). What are the symptoms? As with any phobia, the symptoms vary by person depending on their level of fear. The symptoms typically include extreme anxiety, dread and anything associated with panic such as shortness of breath, rapid breathing, irregular heartbeat, sweating, excessive sweating, nausea, dry mouth, nausea, inability to articulate words or sentences, dry mouth and shaking. . Can I take medicine? Medicine can be prescribed, but please note that these medications can have side effects and/or withdrawal systems that can be severe. It is also important to note that medicines do not cure phobias, at best they only temporarily suppress the systems. However, there are treatments for phobias, which include counseling, hypnotherapy, psychotherapy, and Neuro-Linguistic programming. Please click on the link at the top of the page called “Treatment Information” to find out more information on these types of treatments. (Celia Alvarado García # 1 IV "A" Agropecuary). Trypophobia is a proposed phobia (pathological fear) of small holes, particularly irregular patterns or clusters of small holes. The term was coined in 2005 from the Greek τρύπα (trýpa) "hole" and φόβος (phóbos) "fear". Thousands of people say they have the condition. It is not a recognized diagnosis or condition in the American Psychiatric Association's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) or other scientific literature. Causes: According to Geoff Cole, one of the researchers expert in science of vision, visual patterns that trigger symptoms in people with trypophobia are similar to those in various poisonous animals.Some of the deadliest animals in the world , as the blue-ringed octopus , king cobra , some scorpions and spiders different , they present on their surface patterns of spots.Given this , one might infer that the trypophobia has a simple evolutionary explanation : people who are repulsed by observing these patterns away from dangerous animals , which helps their survival. Treatment: Esxposure therapy and cognitive behavioral therapy. (Francisco Miguel Urbina Luna) AGORAPHOBIA Is an anxiety disorder characterized by anxiety in situations where the sufferer perceives the environment to be dangerous, uncomfortable, or unsafe. These situations can include wide-open spaces, uncontrollable social situations, unfamiliar places, shopping malls, airports, and bridges. The sufferers may go to great lengths to avoid those situations, in severe cases becoming unable to leave their homes or safe havens. Onset is usually between ages 20 and 40 years and more common in women. Chronic use of tranquilizers and sleeping pills such as benzodiazepines has been linked to onset of agoraphobia. Of Similarly, alcohol use disorders are associated with panic with or without agoraphobia; this association may be due to the long-term effects of alcohol misuse causing a distortion in brain chemistry. Self-medication or a combination of factors may also explain the association between tobacco smoking, agoraphobia and panic. Antidepressant medications most commonly used to treat anxiety disorders are mainly selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors, benzodiazepines, antianxiety medications such as alprazolam and clonazepam, are used to treat anxiety and can also help control the symptoms of a panic attack. If taken in doses larger than those prescribed, or for too long, they can cause dependence. Side effects may include confusion, drowsiness, light-headedness, loss of balance, and memory loss. (by Ana Veronica Reyes Lorenzo) AEROPHOBIA "FEAR OF FLYING" Aerophobia is defined as the fear of being on an airplane, whatever kind of vehicle such an helicopter, just to feel the sensation of flying and air fresh is enough to be scare. The person is been scare of flying for a long time, it could manifest for various reasons, like an experience nerby to the death while the person was on the plane or just see in the news something like the last example. It is manifested in all the ages. It coul happen to a kid or an adult or young person, also this phobia could be realeted to aeroacrophobia that is fear of being on highest places. Causes of Aerophobia Fear of flying that is not caused by medical concerns or other phobias may be caused by a range of factors. If you have ever experienced a traumatic flight or plane crash, aerophobia may occur. Parents are been the most common cause for this phobia in children, because if the parents are scared of flying on a plane, their son will be scared too. Symptoms Physical symptoms of the fear of flying may include shaking, sweating, gastrointestinal distress, and heart palpitations. You may become flushed, disoriented, and unable to think clearly. Overcoming Fear of Flying Fortunately, the fear of flying is relatively easy to treat, If you do not suffer from other physical or psychological disorders, you may be a good candidate for a fear of flying course. The people who have thi disoreder shoul make an appointment with a doctor or a mental health proffesional, where you will do a therapy with cirtual reality to know how feel being on a plane and also they will give you some talks about the problem and maybe they´ll get the cause of your fear, although it won´t be necesary. (Diego Vergara Zavala) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse